Journée Airwave
by Lady Zalia
Summary: Une longue journée de bureau, inspirée par un paquet de chewing gum... Un tâche innatendue attend le cadre Duo Maxwell... Attention Yaoi et Lemon dans le sequel.
1. Chapter 1

**Journée Airwaves.**

Auteur : Kirin-Tenshi at work

Type : Humour et Romance.

Disclaimers : Heero et Duo ne m'appartiennent pas. La marque de chewing gum Airwaves non plus. Et là je bosse, et j'aimerais bien avoir des vacances…

---

Et encore une journée de travail qui commence, le bla bla des secrétaires, le tic tac des horloges qui mesurent le temps passé au bureau…

Il faut beau et chaud et j'aimerais bien mieux être dehors pour profiter des vacances… vacances auxquelles je n'ai pas le droit.

Allez hop un petit café tout chaud sortit de ma cafetière privée… cadre à 24 ans, je pense qu'on peut estimer que je me suis plutôt bien débrouillé.

Je connais d'ailleurs bien toutes les rumeurs qui circulent à mon sujet car tout le monde connais les préférences « spéciales » du patron. Il faut dire que je ne suis pas trop mal, peau légèrement bronzée sans être basanée, longs cheveux châtains, yeux aux reflets… mauves, une taille d'athlète…

Et pourtant aujourd'hui j'ai un bureau à moi tout seul, et je n'ai graissé la patte de personne pour y arriver!

Mais voilà, le temps passe, toujours le même. Seconde après seconde je trie des dossiers… je regarde l'heure. Il y a pas moins de 4 indicateurs horaires devant moi, sans compter ma montre. La clim siffle : trois jours qu'elle est cassée, et seulement dans mon bureau. Par cette chaleur c'est une véritable torture…

Le téléphone sonne : Duo Maxwell bonjour !

Toujours la même rengaine… j'aimerais mieux le couper.

Et c'est là que survient le drame :

-Mr Maxwell, j'aimerais vous prévenir… aujourd'hui mon fils de 23 ans qui vient de sortir premier de son académie…

- Félicitation Mr _(c'est le patron !)_

_-_ Merci ! Je voulais donc vous prévenir qu'il va venir ici, je veux qu'il voie précisément comment nos services travaillent, que vous lui fassiez tous visiter. Je compte sur vous, vous serez récompensez pour votre labeur.

- Bien Mr, je ne vous décevrais pas.

_Fin de communication_

On se croirait presque à l'armée : « Oui Chef ! Bien Chef ! ». Devoir garder le fils du patron… et bien entendu je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur… Au moins s'il se plain au sujet de la température du bureau, j'aurais peut-être droit à un ventilateur colonne, comme chez les juristes du troisième…

Enfin bon, je marche d'un pas volontaire vers le bout du couloir. Ma mère m'a toujours dit de paraître volontaire au bureau… Je sens le climatiseur sur mon visage : fraicheur Airwave cool cassis.

Et là au bout du couloir, j'aperçois la personne avec qui je suis sensé passer la journée : personne qui n'a rien d'un adolescent boutonneux comme je l'imaginais.

Il est brun aux yeux d'un bleu Prusse tellement profond… et ses cheveux en bataille, son teint basané, ses pectoraux qui transparaissent sous sa chemise blanche... même sa cravate nouée légèrement de travers le rend sexy.

Il doit ressembler à la femme du patron… car malgré tout il est marié… question d'apparence.

Elle doit être belle, comme il EST beau.

Décidément je sens que la pièce va être beaucoup trop chaude pour que je puisse me concentrer sur mon travail…

Et OUI je suis moi aussi gay, et alors ! C'est un choix non !

Et là justement je suis en train de désirer la dernière personne au monde que je devrais désirer.

C'est aussi un choix, et pourtant je ne suis pas sado-maso.

Enfin bon il a pas l'air vachement causant quand même. Il tourne son regard glacé vers moi et me tend la main.

- Heero.

- Oh ben salut, moi c'est Duo, Duo Maxwell. Enchanté de te connaître, tu peux me tutoyer c'est plus sympa, surtout qu'on a quasiment le même âge...

- Hn.

Tout de suite ça jette un froid. Airwave fraîcheur Menthol& Eucalyptus … c'est le parfum qu'il dégage.

J'aurais bien besoin d'un chewing gum moi… pour me calmer.

Je lui souri et l'emmène dans mon bureau.

- Alors voici le lieu de torture de tout cadre qui se respecte, un bureau sans clim, sans ventilateur, aux fenêtres bloquées… ce que tu vois derrière la demi-tonne de dossiers c'est mon bureau.

J'essaye de faire de l'humour, ça a pas l'air de le faire rire, ou alors c'est un rire intérieur.

- Bien, ton père m'a demandé de tout te faire voir, je suppose que c'est parce que tu comptes travailler ici…

- Je n'ai pas le choix.

- Ha… et bien sinon… sortons de mon bureau. Ici à ta droite tu as les services généraux. C'est là que tu dois demander dès que tu as besoin de quelque chose, de manutentionnaires, de fourniture, de consommables. Pareil si tu trouves que le ménage est mal fait, si tu as besoin que l'on prépare une salle pour une conférence… Ensuite à ta gauche… l'escalier. Directement en bas tu as un cyber café, des distributeurs, des fauteuils… le coin détente quoi. Je suis convaincu que tu sauras bientôt le chemin par cœur…

Il me lance un de ces regards… un vrai regard qui tue, comme dans les westerns. Ce mec… il n'aime pas mon humour. Au moins s'il me déteste ça me donnera pas envie de sortir avec lui… quoi que si je le vois tous les jours… OUPS, il s'est aperçu que je le regarde, peut-être un peut trop en le déshabillant du regard… changement de sujet, on se tourne ostensiblement vers l'autre extrémité du couloir…

- Bien, euh je disais donc… de l'autre coté à ta droite il y a le long couloir qui mène aux ascenseurs et aux grands escaliers. Au dessus c'est les bureaux plus importants : le second : l'étage des informaticiens, le troisième les juristes, et le quatrième : la direction, là où travaille ton père.

Merde ! Mauvais sujet… vu la tronche qu'il a tiré je crois pas qu'il aime beaucoup son père… Il est vachement expressif mine de rien…. Duo ne recommence pas, tourne le regard… j'y crois pas, il en fait exprès ou quoi ! Il est en train d'humidifier ses lèvres avec sa langue… les sticks à lèvres ça existe ! On n'a pas idée de me torturer comme ça !

- Alors on n'y va ?

- Euh oui, oui bien sûr on n'y va, donc tu préfères l'escalier ou l'ascenseur…

J'aurais bien pris l'escalier… à m'imaginer seul dans un ascenseur de 1,5m²… Mais ce démon appuie sur le bouton d'appel… à croire qu'il lit dans mes pensées…

Le long des étages, je reste silencieux, il a l'air d'apprécier le silence. Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de stupide musique de supermarché dans l'ascenseur.

Je lui fais visiter les étages un par un, je le présente aux informaticiens qui sont sympa et on finit par se retrouver dans mon bureau. On a tout vu, même des endroits où je n'allais jamais, de la cantine aux multiples caves et archives.

- Cool et voilà le petit tour est terminé. Alors dis-moi ce que tu veux savoir d'autre, je peux répondre à toutes tes questions.

Son regard me transperce, comme s'il me sondait. Je le sens qui s'approche et prend une chaise à coté de moi alors que je refuse obstinément de quitter mon écran des yeux. Il fait chaud, très chaud et une goutte de sueur est en train de couler le long de ma colonne vertébrale… mais est-ce pas aussi pour autre chose…

- Pourquoi évites-tu mon regard… Duo ?

Airwave parfum miel citron – doux et acide.

- C'est par déférence envers vous… euh toi…

- Tu n'as pas besoin Duo… je ne suis pas mon père. (Il me chuchote à l'oreille) Je veux voir tes yeux.

- Hee… Heero, je ne te prends pas pour Mr Yui… Je…

Je redresse lentement les yeux et je me sens rougir en le regardant : Améthyste contre Cobalt. Je souris : après tout si je n'essaye pas, je me trouverais jamais de mec, et je vivrais toute ma vie avec la hantise d'avoir laissé passé ma chance. Duo Maxwell is come back ! Le Shinigami des cœurs est de retour.)

- J'aime bien la couleur de tes yeux moi aussi.

Il se reproche de moi et je sens son haleine : chewing gum spicy cocktail. C'est sucré et épicé, je me dis que j'aimerais bien goûter dans sa bouche.

- C'est vrai que tu ne ressembles pas du tout à ton père, tu es plus sympathique… et tu es plutôt bel homme.

Il ne me quitte pas des yeux, j'ai l'impression qu'il va me dévorer. Il se lève et va fermer la porte qui était restée entrouverte… puis il s'approche de moi, lentement pour me torturer.

Il le sent bien qu'il me fait de l'effet, je le sens bien aussi. Je sais qu'il joue avec mes nerfs. Une lointaine conscience me dit que je ne dois pas, mais son cri est étouffé, comme dans du coton. Je n'entends d'ailleurs plus rien à partir du moment où il pousse ma chaise pour s'asseoir sur mes genoux, plus rien ne compte sauf lui, l'adonis aux yeux cobalt.

- Je sais que tu me mattes depuis tout à l'heure, et tu ne me laisses pas insensible…

J'ai la gorge sèche.

- Heero, je te veux… comme amant, si tu me veux aussi.

Il prend mon menton entre ses doigts fins. Ce mec là a toujours eu ce qu'il voulait, ça se voit. Aujourd'hui c'est moi qu'il veut, et ça tombe plutôt bien. Il penche la tête sur le côté et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Il est aussi à moi, alors je deviens actif, pour lui montrer. Je l'enserre de mes bras et j'approfondis le baiser en quémandant le passage avec ma langue.

Airwave saveur fruit de la passion et guarana.

FIN DU ONE-SHOT.

Peut-être qu'il y aura une séquelle si j'ai assez de review .

Et puis aussi un grand merci à Mithy alias la grande fanficeuse Calamithy pour toutes tes petites fics qui rendent mes journées de travail supportables, et surtout pour tous les mails que tu m'envois.

Kisu à tous ceux qui liront cette petite fic et bonnes vacances pour ceux qui en ont.


	2. Chapter 2

**Séquelle : Journée Airwave**

Auteur : Kirin-Tenshi

Type : un peu Humour et surtout Romance, chouilla Drame et Lemon.

Couples : devinez :Tyty et Grosminet !

Disclaimers : Heero et Duo ne m'appartiennent pas. Attention LEMON YAOI…. M'enfin je me doute que les personnes qui lisent ça sont au courant… C'est du 1x2x1x2x1x2

Désolé, je sais que c'est un peu (bcps) court, mais j'ai pas trop d'inspi, et j'ai écrit ça parce que j'aime bien faire plaisir quand même. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Un ventilateur tourne dans un bureau, bruissant les feuilles d'une petite plante verte posée dans un coin. La porte est hermétiquement fermés et les stores abaissés protègent les deux occupants de la pièce des ardeurs de la canicule… mais peut-être servent-ils aussi à autre chose…

Malgré l'air ambiant plutôt bien renouvelé, les deux jeunes hommes ont des difficultés à reprendre leur souffle.

Deux bureaux face à face occupent le centre de la pièce. Ils sont disposés de façon à faire face à la porte. Seul l'un des deux est occupé, ou plutôt c'est derrière celui du fond que se cachent nos deux protagonistes. Aucun des deux n'est assit, ils sont couchés sur une large serviette, à même le sol moquetté. Leurs vêtements leurs servent de coussins, ils sont nus comme au jour de leur naissance, enlacés l'un contre l'autre, un large sourire éclairant leurs visages respectifs.

D- « On devrait pas le faire ici 'ro… si jamais on le découvre, on est mort.

H- Et où veux-tu qu'on le fasse baka. Chez moi peut-être, où ma mère crierait au scandale familial… et ça ferait louche si je venais chez toi le soir et le dimanche…

D- Bah pourquoi pas ? Pour faire des heures sup' (il lui fait un clin d'œil).

H- Déjà la tête qu'à fait mon père quand je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas mon bureau perso mais que je préférais partager le tien… Il va se douter de quelque chose.

D- Tu te prends trop la tête avec ta famille. Prends moi plutôt… je veux te sentir en moi Hee-chan, parce que je t'aime !

Il caressa les jambes du japonais : il avait la peau si douce… il voulait le sentir contre lui, le serrer dans ses bras pour sentir ses muscles si bien dessinés.

Heero le retourna le plaqua contre le sol tout en douceur, caressant du bout des doigts les courbes du corps de son amant jusqu'à arriver à son entre-jambe.

Le natté ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement de plaisir alors qu'il le préparait avec passion.

D- Humm… 'ro… trop doué. On dirait que tu as fait… çaaa… toute… ta vie…

H- Hn, non tu es mon premier Duo. Mais je connais les zones sensibles…

_Louez des stages chez les masseurs… c'est fou comme ça inspire…_

D- Ne me fais… pas attendreuhhh…

_Torture psychologique…_

Et Heero Yui, fils de patron issue d'une bonne famille et nouvel amant du cadre Duo Maxwell entra en lui avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, son gland caressant d'abord son entrejambe, faisant glisser avec délice son érection déjà prête dans l'intimité chaud et humide du garçon aimé avant d'entamer la série de vas et viens salvatrice.

H- Watashi wa o aishiteru, watashi ni koibito.

D- Je t'aime… je t'aime… Hn c'est… si bon… ho Heero…

Collant son torse contre le dos de son amant, le japonais prit entre ses doigts humides l'anneau de chair qui recouvrait le sexe de son partenaire, le caressant doucement puis plus vite, au rythme des vas et viens qu'il effectuait lui-même en lui. La réaction commune ne se fit pas attendre : Heero joui en lui alors que le natté l'imitait dans entre ses doigts, tous deux gémissant de plaisir en concert.

Et ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'ils prirent consciente que la porte s'était ouverte…

S'écartant précipitamment du natté, le japonais les yeux exorbités, ramassa rageusement ses vêtements pour recouvrir son corps dénudé, tout protégeant tant bien que mal son amant des regards enflammés de son père : Mr Yui se tenait devant la porte, les sourcils froncés et la bouche fendue en un rictus qui ne présageait rien de bon.

H- Père.

Heero parlait avec froideur, presque sur le ton de la conversation polie. Mais sous ses paroles dénuées de sentiment se cachaient une haine farouche et une colère contenue.

Mr. Y- Tu m'as déshonoré, fils indigne. Ici et dans ma propre entreprise… petit inconscient, je ne veux plus te voir, je te répudie. Disparais immédiatement de mon existence ! Cela vaut aussi pour vous Mr Maxwell. Vous êtes viré sans préavis et je veux que vous ayez désaffectés ces bureaux dans l'heure qui suit. JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS ENTENDRE PARLER DE L'UN DE VOUS DEUX !

Et sur un élan de rage, il sortit sans même un dernier regard vers son fils, claquant la prote avec hargne.

D- Heero ? Ca va ? Je suis désolé… c'est de ma faute…

H- Non ne dit pas ça Koï ! Je le détestais de toute façon, et je n'ai jamais voulu travailler dans son entreprise. J'ai un compte privé, on reconstruira notre vie autre part, mais l'important c'est que nous soyons ensembles. Je veux rester avec toi, n'importe où, mais partons loin d'ici et de tous les gens qui nous connaissent.

Duo hocha la tête en silence, soulagé par la réponse de son amant. D'un côté ils avaient tout pour être heureux : ils avaient l'amour, l'expérience, la liberté et la jeunesse. Plus rien ne pouvait les entraver dans leur relation et le monde était à leur portée.

Rassemblant toutes leurs affaires, ils eurent tôt fait de débarrasser le bureau de toute trace de leur passage ; puis, main dans la main, ils sortirent de l'entreprise sous les yeux poliment étonnés des quelques collègues qui trainaient dans les couloirs.

Il ne leur restait plus qu'à passer rapidement au manoir de la famille Yui afin de récupérer tout ce dont ils pouvaient avoir besoin avant d'oublier définitivement leur passé houleux.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans la voiture de Heero en direction de leur nouvelle demeure commune (en l'occurrence l'appartement de Duo) qu'ils s'autorisèrent à souffler.

H- Et voilà c'est finit. Ma nouvelle vie commence avec toi Koï. Je t'aime.

Le natté sourit largement, étendant ses bras derrière sa tête.

D- Hum, à nous la liberté et les bonheurs de la vie de couple… mon Hee-chan, je t'aime aussi !

* * *

Et ils vécurent heureux même s'ils n'eurent pas d'enfants car même si ça fait un peu conte de fée, c'est deux bishos et je fais pas fantasia, lol.

Et voilà c'est finit ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié et je m'excuse d'avance en vous disant que je ne ferais pas de suite à cette séquelle, parce que j'ai pas d'idées sur leur voyage de noce, et puis je préfère me consacrer à la fic « Bonjour mort ».

A une prochaine review : Kirin.


End file.
